Axel's Reincarnation
by Xakt
Summary: Sora and Roxas miss Axel. So what do they both decide to do? Find out in this story.NEW CHAPTER UP! FINALLY! .
1. The Disicion

Okay peeps. I have recently (well my brother) got KH2 (Kingdom Hearts II) for the PS2 (my brother doesn't fit the age requirement though, so I play it instead). So I played it, just to see Jack Sparrow (swoon over the pirate) but… I ended up falling in love with Axel whose one of the evil people, (cause evil guys are ALWAYS the hot guys) so I want to avenge his death by 're-incarnating' him. (Yes… (Sniff sniff) he DIES! _-cries-_). So this story is about Axel being re incarnated! YEAH! **Note**: sad but trued I have lost my obsession with Kish and moved on to Axel and my REAL boyfriend that actually exists. For I am an OBSESSIONIST and obsessionists obsess over something but then move on to obsess over something else. So I went from Kish to Axel I shall try to finish up my stories soon. If I don't PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! Ok, moving on…

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone, or anything in this story. Yes it is so sad. _-cries- _I don't own KH2 either. Oh wait! _-undoes crying-_ I own Grace but that's IT.

_Claimer_: I own part of the story line… but what's the point of having a claimer if I just said I don't own anything except for

like one character? Hmm… _-ponders-_

Ok… ON WITH Axel's RE-INCARNATION! da-da-Da-DAAH!

* * *

_IN THE RELM OF DEATH

* * *

_

Axel sighed. He sat in a realm of darkness. _So, this is death, weird…I imagined it, more painful. Wonder if anyone else is here?_ He thought. Recently Axel had sacrificed himself to save Sora. Something about dieing for Sora made him happy, but he didn't know what it was. He also recalled how Sora made him feel like he had a heart, and that looking into Sora's eyes made him think of someone, but he could exactly put his finger on who it was. He sat on the floor pondering. Then he remembered something that he never thought about before, his past life, before he lost his heart and became a nobody. He remembered something else, a name…Grace. Then memories came rushing back to him, it hit him like a tidal wave. Memories of him and a girl at the beach and at the amusement park. Hugging each other, having a good time.

_Grace…_ he thought to himself. _I completely forgot about you in my quest to find Roxas… I still haven't seen Roxas again…Roxas… I miss you too_. He remembered that before he lost his heart, he was dating a beautiful girl named Grace. But then his home town was attacked by heartless. He himself was turned into a nobody, he hasn't a clue of what became of his heartless. But he knew, he could feel it, that somewhere out there Grace was waiting. He also thought about his only friend, Roxas, Sora's nobody, but Axel didn't know that Roxas was Sora's nobody. He also recalled how he told Sora to tell Kiari he was sorry for kidnapping her. The only reason he did it was to protect her from Saïx. _Hmmm I wonder if Sora told her…_ he wondered to himself.

* * *

_ON DESTINEY ISLANDS

* * *

_

Sora sat on the hill and watched the sunset. He felt the warmth of the sun bathe over his face, it felt nice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smelled the salt of the see, the flowers and the smell of the island. He then opened his eyes again to the feeling of smooth skin on his hand. He turned his head and saw a hand on top of his own, then he saw his friend Kiari enjoying the sunset as well. Sora was happy. Finally the worlds were at peace, there were no more heartless or nobodys, and his best friend Riku was back.

Meanwhile, another couple was sitting right besides Kiari and Sora. They were Roxas and Naminé. Though they only existed in the hearts of Sora and Kiari, whenever Sora and Kiari were together they were together too. Roxas took Naminé's hand in his. "Naminé? Since everything is back to normal… could you, give me my memories back? I want to know every thing that happened that I forgot." Roxas said. "Sure Roxas. Hold still." Said Naminé and she put two fingers on Roxas's forehead. Immediately things flashed mentally in Roxas's mind. Images of people from the organization and heartless appeared and disappeared in an instant. Roxas was surprised that most of the images involved Axel. When Naminé was finished, she took her hand away.

"These are all your memories. Some you might've already recovered, but I put all the memories back in order." Roxas thought a while. He then realized, he missed Axel and realized why Axel kept trying to bring him back to the organization. He and Axel had been very good friends. Sora was thinking this too, since Roxas was Sora's other half. They both missed Axel. Sora remembering Axel, realized that he hadn't told Kiari that Axel apologized for kidnapping Kiari. "Hey… Kiari?" he asked. "Yeah?" Asked Kiari, turning away from the sunset. "You remember that guy? Axel? He kidnapped you when you were in Twilight Town, remember?" asked Sora. "Yeah. What about him?" she asked curiously, trying to hide the anger burning in her. "Well, before he died, he wanted me to tell you. He was sorry for kidnapping you, but he did it so Saïx wouldn't hurt you." he said, still looking at the sunset.

"Oh… really? But what's your point?" asked Kiari. "Well, uhh… I kinda… part of me well… misses him." Said Sora reluctantly. Kiari cocked her head at Sora. "Well, Roxas does, I think." Kiari still looked at Sora weird. Sora stood up. "Sora where are you going?" asked Kiari, looking up at him. "I… I'm going to bring Axel back. My heart is telling me I have to." Said Sora and Roxas. Naminé and Kiari both stared at their friends. "But why bring him back? After all the trouble he's caused?" asked Kiari and Naminé. "I just feel that I have to. I can't deny it." Sora and Roxas answered. "Then I'll come with you." said Kiari and Naminé and the 'foursome' set off.

* * *

What do you think? R&R I love Axel! -glomps-


	2. Packing Up

Hiyas people! I'm happy you enjoyed this story so far! The reason I am only able to update this story is because I kinda have a writers cement block for my other stories. Any way! a little review told me it'll take FOREVER if i try to wait for 10 reviews so i change it to 5 reviews and _-gasp-_ look at that! i can post this!Let us continue…

_Disclaimer:_ I ONLY, ONLY own Grace. That's it. Everyone else is owned by Disney and/or Square Enix.

_Claimer_: read above

Now on with the story!

* * *

_IN THE RELM OF DEATH

* * *

_

Axel sat on the floor of the dark, dark place. He had tried to explore the place for what seemed like days on end, but it was impossible to know how longs it's been or what day it is. He then gave up and decided the place went on forever so he might as well remain idol. He wondered if he was going to stay here forever or if he would get transported to heaven or hell. But then he remembered, he was a nobody. He never actually existed, so he decided that he was going to stay in this odd limbo forever.

_Now what? I've been here forever. The least that could happen is that I'd see a fellow nobody here. I'm gonna die of boredom. Oh wait, I'm already dead_ he thought to himself. He tucked his knees to his chest. There was no escape to this place so he might as well get used to doing nothing._ If only Roxas or Grace was here. Wait, maybe Roxas will appear here too because if Sora could kick the Organization's butt, then apparently he could kick Roxas's butt too. But then why haven't I seen any one else here yet? _Axel wondered to himself.

Axel sat pondering about everything that had ever occurred to him, he had nothing else better to do.

_

* * *

ON DESTINY ISLANDS

* * *

_

"So Sora, I thought we had enough adventures already. Where are we going now?" asked Riku, leaning against the door frame of Sora's room. Sora was in his room packing up everything he'd need for his adventure to bring Axel back. "I figured that I should go to Master Yen-Sid's. He has the most powerful magic anybody's ever know about. So I think he'd be able to help us most." Answered Sora, placing some food in his small knapsack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, us? You've gladly mistaken yourself there Sora. Kiari and I don't want to re-incarnate one of the people who wanted to steal Kingdom Hearts and made us go through separation. It's only you who wants to do this. Kiari and I are just coming along for the ride." said Riku. "No. I'm not the only person who wants to re-incarnate Axel." said Sora, not looking up from packing. "Oh yeah? Then who else is with you?" asked Riku. "Roxas." Said Sora, putting on the knapsack and heading for the door. "Roxas? Who's that?" asked Riku, following after Sora.

"An internal friend." said Sora walking towards the front door. "Internal? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Riku trying to keep in step with Sora's quick paces. Sora immediately stopped. "Roxas is my nobody." Said Sora. "Nobody? Since when did you have a nobody?" asked Riku. "It doesn't matter." said Sora, then began walking again. Riku thought a bit. "Oh, I get it, since Roxas is a nobody, he must've been friends with Axel, right?" asked Riku. "My thinking exactly." Said Sora. Then out of nowhere Sora was pummeled to the ground by two figures.

"SORA!" said a deep voice. "We missed you!" said a scratchy voice. Sora opened his eyes. It was Donald and Goofy. "DONALD! GOOFY!" shouted Sora and he gave both of them a hug. "Why are you two here?" asked Sora getting up and brushing the dirt and sand off of him. "How could you go on an adventure with out us?" asked Donald. "We missed ya too." said Goofy. "But Riku and Kiari are coming already. Will there be enough room on the Gummi ship?" asked Sora. "'course there is! This is a new Gummi ship!" said Goofy. "It was going to be a gift for you Sora, but Chip and Dale were told about your adventure so we decided to use bring it with us." said Donald.

"Looks like more friends are coming too." said Kiari walking up to Sora. "So where is the Gummi ship?" asked Sora. "Right over there." Said Kiari, pointing to a small speck down the beach. "You packed?" asked Kiari. "Yeah. You?" asked Sora. "yup." answered Kiari. "We're already packed too Sora." said Donald. "How 'bout you Riku? You packed?" asked Sora. "nah, I don't need packing, besides I'll just live off of your food." Said Riku. "Hey!" retorted Sora. "Just kidding, I gave Kiari my backpack already. Let's go." said Riku. " I hate it when he does that." muttered Sora and the five some walked off the Gummi ship.

* * *

TADAAAA! you like. i want 5 more reviews! XD


	3. Master YenSid

Yeah! I'm so happy you people liked it! _claps_ any way, let's go on!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own _takes deep breath_… Destiny Island, Space between worlds, Sora, Donald, Goofy _-note that when ever the people address the threesome they ALWAYS say Sora, Donald, Goofy-_ Riku, Kiari, Axel, Naminé, Saïx, Chip, Dale, Roxas, Yen-Sid, Twighlight Town, Hayner, Pence, Olette or the Gummi ship. Phew.

_Claimer:_ I only own the Realm of Death, the plot of this story, and Grace.

Moving on . . . REINCARNATE AXEL ALREADY! _whacks self_ -if you should notice I don't agree with me sometimes-

**ON WARD MARCH!

* * *

**

_IN THE RELM OF DEATH

* * *

_

Axel was lying on the floor of the dark space. He had wondered about everything that occurred to him, but was now still board. He wondered _where was Grace? Where's my heartless? Where's Roxas? Where's all the other nobodys that got defeated? Why am I the only person here? How long has it been?_ His list of questions was endless. After a while he got tired of wondering, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Of course he knew he'd probably never get the answers but he might as well hope to give him something to do.

* * *

_ON DESTNY ISLANDS

* * *

_

"Are we ready?" asked Riku, to Sora who was sitting in the main

Pilot's chair of the new Gummi ship. "Ready when you are." answered Sora. "Everyone else ready?" asked Riku turning around to see that the other passengers were prepared. "Ready." Everyone else called, giving Riku a thumbs up. "Ok Sora, let's go." said Riku and Sora hit the ignition key, grabbing onto the joystick.

The Gummi Ship slowly lifted from the sandy beach, sand flying everywhere, the pointed itself in an upward position and disappeared in the blink of an eye, to the great beyond.

* * *

_IN THE SPACE BETWEEN WORLDS

* * *

_

Sora observed the world map. "Hmm… we'll be there in 15 minutes." announced Sora. Sora flew the Gummi ship east, then west. He could see other worlds pass by, Radiant Garden (formerly known as Hollow Bastion), Disney Castle, and finally Twighlight Town.

* * *

_IN TWIGHLIGHT TOWN

* * *

_

Sora flew the ship around and then set the ship down until it landed on top of Twighlight hill. "We're here." said Sora, and then pressed a button. The seatbelts clicked off everyone and a door opened up from the side of the ship, stairs forming as well. Everyone walked out.

Then Sora saw three very familiar looking people walking up the hill. "I knew you were going to come back." Said a blonde haired boy, behind him two other people, a boy and a girl. "Hayner, Pence, Olette!" said Sora happily. Roxas looked through Sora's eyes. _Hayner, Pence, Olette, I missed you guys, but it's a shame you can't see me_. He thought to himself. "It's great to se you again," said Sora patting Hayner on the shoulder. The threesome was staring at the people behind Sora.

"Oh sorry, uhh, this is Donald and Goofy, you've met them before. This is Kiari, you've also met her and this is Riku." He said pointing everyone out as he named them. "It's nice to meet you." said Hayner, shaking hands with Riku. "I'm Hayner, and that's Olette and Pence." He told Riku, pointing to his friends. "Nice to meet you as well," said Riku, eyeing Olette a bit. "Where are you heading any way Sora?" asked Pence. "Oh we're going to the Twighlight Town station so we can catch a train and visit Master Yen-Sid." said Sora, answering Pence's question.

"Master… Yen-Sid?" asked Pence. "A friend of ours." Sora explained. "Can you show us to the station?" asked Riku to Olette. "Oh sure! The station is just this way, follow us." Said Olette happily and every one followed. They walked past some buildings, a fountain, a tunnel, an alley way, and then made it to the station._ Funny, _thought Roxas to himself. _I remember when the four of us were doing the 7 wonders of Twighlight town for our summer report. The fountain was said to have your doppelganger, the alley way was full of possessed balls, the tunnel had voices and noises and Twighlight hill it self had a live bag. But I proved all of them fake. Silly to think they were wonders._

The eight-some made their way onto the station platform. They waited for a train. When the train came, the piled inside and sat down on the bright soft seats. Sora looked out the window watching the world go by. Donald was in conversation with Pence, Goofy and Kiari and Riku was asking if maybe later Olette could show him around Twighlight Town, once their 'visit' to their friends was done. Hayner kept to himself.

The ride lasted about 20 minutes then they ended up at the other station. The goodbyes were said and the five-some left the Twighlight Town kids. They all relaxed on the extra comfy cousins on the magical train. "So Sora how much longer till we get there?" asked Riku. "What? Oh not long. Just like 10 more minutes." said Sora. The train then went through a portal and was on a magical track that was flying through an aura of colors. "Wow, it's so pretty outside!" said Kiari, gazing out the window. The train then came to a halt and the doors slid open.

Everyone piled out. They walked up to the big crooked castle. "Master Yen-Sid lives here?" asked Riku, staring at the odd fortress. "yup." answered Donald. "Well at least last time we checked." Said Sora jokingly to Riku. Riku gave him a look that said, _you're such a sap Sora_. Everyone walked to the castle door. Goofy and Donald opened the huge doors, then walked in. "nice place," said Riku. "You haven't seen the half of it," said Sora, walking up the stairs, toward a portal. "This way." called goofy and the group walked through. They came to another flight of stairs and went through the door at the top.

When they opened the door they only saw an empty room. "What gives?" asked Riku impatiently. "We still have two more levels to go." said Donald. Walking to the door and opening it. Everyone piled out. "See?" Said Donald, pointing to another flight of stairs above them and another below them. "oh." Said Riku and everyone continued marching up stairs. After going through another room and climbing the last flight of stairs they made it to Master Yen-Sid's room.

Donald knocked twice on the door. "Come in," said a deep voice. Everyone walked in. "Ahh, I sensed you all were coming," said the wide-eyed wizard.

* * *

TADA! XD did you like it? Were you thinking "finally Axel gets reincarnated!" well I still have about maybe 2 chapters to go. Maybe more. I'm kinda unsure right now. I'm making it up as I go along. READ AND REVIEW I NEED OPINIONS! 


	4. Axel's Return

Waaaaa! I'm sorry about spelling Kairi's name wrong! If it comes up spelled wrong every now and then please don't kill me, I added how to spell it the wrong way to my computer's dictionary but I don't know how to change it DX (thanks for pointing that out) and also Axel IS MINE! _-hisses-_ but I'm just giving him someone to be with in this story since I'm not in it XD. Also, there's a slight moment which is not meant to be yaoi, just a reunion moment, FYI. Any way. . .

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anyone seen in the video game, places seen in the video game, anything seen in the video game, or the video game itself. XD.

_Claimer:_ I own all things not in the videogame. Simple enough?

GAAA! Reincarnate Axel! (And when I say 're-incarnate', I mean resurrect.)

Moving on. . . TO THE STORY!

* * *

_IN THE REALM OF DEATH

* * *

_

Axel sighed._ It's been too long, now I wish I was suffering, or something else besides staying in nothingness and doing nothing for the rest of my 'life'_. He changed his position on the floor. He hadn't a clue how long he's been here. Weeks, months, even YEARS, he wasn't sure. It felt like forever, probably WAS forever. _Bye now they must've invented hover cars,_ Axel thought to himself. No matter what time or year it was, that still didn't help Axel from being board . . . and desperate.

_

* * *

IN TWIGHLIGHT TOWN  
__--YEN-SID'S CASLTE

* * *

_

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi. It's a pleasure to see you all again." said the wizard. "It's great to see you again master Yen-Sid." said Donald. After all, Donald was a mage himself. "Master Yen-Sid. I've come with a favor to ask." said Sora, now facing the wise old wizard. "Yes Sora, what is it you need?" asked Master Yen-Sid. Sora reluctantly looked at his feet, then everyone else. His friends nodded. "Well, there was this guy from Organization XIII, Axel, and he was a friend of mine. In a way. He ended up giving his life for me, or for Roxas and I want to bring him back. Because if he wasn't so desperate, he would most likely still be alive right now."

Master Yen-Sid nodded. "I see, but are you sure of this decision?" asked Master Yen-Sid. "Yes, I am Master Yen-Sid" replied Roxas and Sora. "Are you aware of the consequences that may happen?" asked Master Yen-Sid. "Yes." replied Sora and Roxas again, Roxas growing slightly impatient. "Alright then, I trust your judgment. But I will need the help of Naminé." said the wise wizard, getting up from his seat. "Naminé?" asked Sora. "Naminé." said Kairi. Everyone turned to Kairi. Kairi then closed her eyes and held out her hand. A flash of light appeared and a blonde haired girl appeared, holding Kairi's outstretched hand. _Naminé!_ Roxas thought.

"Alright now," said the wizard, waving his hands so the objects on his desk flew on to the shelves of the room, clearing the desk. "Naminé, when the time comes I need you call upon Axel, since you yourself are a nobody and find his location. I will then use my magic to bring him here, but he will loose all his memories in the process. I need you to restore his memories, so he doesn't turn rampant." said Master Yen-Sid. Naminé turned and nodded to the old wizard. "Good. Now try to find his location." Naminé closed her eyes and muttered some words in the language of the nobody.

_

* * *

IN THE REALM OF DEATH

* * *

_

Axel lay on the floor of the dark place. His eyes were closed, is hands behind his head. Then he heard a voice, soft, but he heard it. Then a flash of light appeared and a small blonde girl appeared. Axel opened one eye then both and jumped to his feet to see Naminé. "Naminé! What are you doing here? I thought I'd be all alone. Forever," exclaimed Axel, happy to see at least one person he knew. "I found you! Axel, you're coming back." said Naminé in an echoey voice.

"Coming . . . back?" asked Axel, confused by the girl's words. "Sora is calling for you, he wants you back." said Naminé, confusing the spiky red-head even more. "What do you mean?" asked Axel. "You're coming back Axel…" said Naminé, and she began to fade away. "Wait Naminé don't go! I don't know what you're-" But she faded completely before he could reach her. "Coming . . . back?" asked Axel to himself. What could that possibly mean?

_

* * *

IN TWIGHLIGHT TOWN  
__--YEN-SID'S CASTLE

* * *

_

Naminé's eyes burst open. "I found him Master Yen-Sid! He's in the Realm of Death." exclaimed Naminé. "Excellent work Naminé. Now I need to focus in on the realm. This will take a lot of magic, so stand back everyone." said Master Yen-Sid. Everyone stepped a foot back from the desk. The skilled wizard closed his eyes, and the room grew dark, then an odd light began to form on the desk, in front of Master Yen-Sid.

_

* * *

IN THE REALM OF DEATH

* * *

_

Axel sat on the ground pondering. _What could coming back possibly mean? Am I gonna go to heaven, or hell now? Or am I going to go see where all the other nobodies who got defeated went? Or was Naminé just my imagination? And am I really just sleeping right now?_ Axel was cut off from his thoughts when he noticed that his feet were beginning to deteriorate into whiteness. ((Almost like how all the organization members fade away when they're defeated, except the little flakes are white not black)) "What! What's happening to me!" he exclaimed. Then his hands were deteriorating too, then everything was turning into tiny white specks and they were flying away into the air. _This must've been what Naminé was talking about, but what's happening to me?_ Axel thought until he was completely gone and faded away.

_

* * *

IN TWIGHLIGHT TOWN  
__--YEN-SID'S CASTLE

* * *

_

The group starred as the light began to grow. Then tiny white pieces began forming on the desk before the wise old wizard. They pieced together until the formed feet, then legs, then an entire body, and then a head. The light went away, and Axel's body was lying unconscious on the table. "Naminé, give Axel back his memories." said Master Yen-Sid, looking slightly tired from his work. Naminé walked over to the table and put two fingers on Axel's forehead. Where she touched, it began glowing slightly. Then the glowing stopped and she took her fingers away and backed away from the body.

After about 7 seconds Axel eyes shot open and he sat upright in a hurry and was panting hard, sweating a bit. He had woken up from a nightmare. He looked around, nervous of where he was. Everyone was staring at him. "Where am I?" asked the dazed and confused Axel. _Axel!_ Roxas shouted mentally. "Your back, Axel." Sora spoke up first. Roxas couldn't take it any more. Then Sora felt a jerk forward and his hand shot out in front of him. A light appeared and Roxas appeared exactly as Naminé did. Everyone gasped.

"So that's Roxas…" said Riku to himself. Roxas dropped Sora's hand and rushed to hug Axel. "Axel!" Roxas exclaimed loudly. Once Axel's vision cleared, he looked down to see a blonde boy hugging him. The boy met Axel's eyes, and immediately Axel recognized him. "Roxas!" exclaimed Axel and hugged him back. "Oh Roxas, I missed you. I thought you were toast!" exclaimed Axel. "You WERE toast." said Roxas. They both let go of each other and laughed. Axel looked up, and saw Naminé; she gave him a faint smile.

Then Axel saw everyone else. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi," said as he gazed at the familiar people "and Riku." Riku added. "Why? What made you bring me back?" asked Axel. "I did. I wanted you back" Said Roxas, Axel gaze turned back to Roxas. "And me. I wanted you back too." said Sora, stepping forward. "After you died for me, Roxas and I missed you. So we wanted you back." Said Sora a bit reluctantly. "Thanks you two." said Axel. "So, Axel, I was told a lot about you." said a voice behind Axel. Axel jumped a bit not realizing Master Yen-Sid was behind him the whole time. "Oh, uhh really?" asked Axel, surprised.

"Yes, I was told that you sacrificed yourself so Sora could rescue Kairi." said Master Yen-Sid. "Yeah, it's true." said Axel, scratching the back of his head. "That was very brave of you." said master yen-Sid. "Hey, it was the least I could do then. I had lost Roxas, and my plans to get him back were ruined, and if I didn't side with Sora, he'd kick my butt anyway," said Axel, looking at Sora. "I see, but it would still take a brave person to do so," said Master Yen-Sid. "Yeah, but I'm not really a person. I'm with organization XIII, or I'm all that's left of it. So I don't exist." said Axel.

"Yeah, but I don't exist either Axel, I live in Sora." said Roxas. "Yeah, but. You live in a person that has a heart, a strong heart at that. So you can feel. But not me. I don't know where my heart is." Axel sighed to himself. "If you really wish to have heart, I could easily grant your want." Said master Yen-Sid. "Really? You could do that?" asked Axel, hope sparking in him. "I have my ways, but you might have to travel to get it. And besides, if you don't get your heart back, you will fade away any way." said Master Yen-Sid.

Axel hopped off the table, and ran to Sora. The he then knelt down in front of Sora. "Sora please! I'd give anything to have my heart back, ANYTHING! Please, just travel one more time so I can have a heart. Please?" begged Axel looking into Sora's eyes. Sora was unsure. He looked to his friends, to the pleading eyes of Axel, to his friends again, then Axel again. "Well. . ."

* * *

XD CLIFFY! BWAHAHAHAAAA! I'M SO EVIL! YEAH! Axel's back! _-holds a house party for Axel coming back-_ any ways thanks to all you super koolio reviewers! COOKIES CHIPS AND CAKE FOR YOU ALL! AND FOR THE AXEL RE-BIRTH PAR-TAY! XD 


	5. They're Off! Almost

YAAAAAAAAAY! My computer is fixeded! And my dad re-installed Microsoft Word! So all is well. For NOW… o.0. Any ways. I hope you all enjoy the story. Axel IS MINE CRUD YOU ALL! -.- excuse me. And I AM NOT A RABID FANGIRL! Axel is my boyfriend, and moral support. I also have a nobody! Xakt! XD yup I'm hyped up on Chinese food aren't I? (But how CAN you get hyped up on Chinese food? O.O oh well) maybe I'm hyped up because about oh, 58 seconds ago before I started typing my dad JUST re-installed Microsoft word. That sounds reasonable. Ok, I'll stop rambling on and on and on and oops, rambling aren't I? Ok yeah sorry. I'll type the darned story now.

_Disclaimer:_ I own the PLOT and Grace. Nothin else. Got it memorized? Quoth Axel XD.

_Claimer_: if you could not figure out what I own by now, man you're slow. Quoth Axel again. XD.

Ok moving on…

* * *

TWIGHLIGHT TOWN  
YEN-SID'S CASTLE

* * *

Sora looked at Axel. "Well, uhh… I don't know Axel. We already resurrected you, and my friends and I would like to take a break from adventuring, I think. But…" Sora was at a loss for words. He _wanted_ to help Axel but he also _wanted_ to take a break from adventuring and spend more time with Riku and Kairi. He didn't know what to do. "Well if Sora's not, I **am**." said Roxas, bursting into the conversation. Everyone turned to Roxas, even Axel who was still kneeling on the floor in a begging position.

"I know what it's like to not have a heart. I want Axel to be as happy as I am, no matter what that means. I will help Axel get his heart back, and that's a promise." said Roxas, clearly stating his point. Everyone thought. Nobody else in the room besides Axel and Roxas knew what it was like to have no heart, it must have been horrible, to not able to feel happy, or sad, or mad.

"Wow, not having a heart. Sounds, bad." said Riku. "But after all Roxas and Axel are_ nobodies_ and nobodies _have no hearts_, which is why they're nobodies, remember?" Goofy pointed out. "Yeah but… a nobody is the empty shell left behind when a person with a _strong heart_ is turned into a heartless…" said Sora, mostly to himself. "Even though Roxas and I are nobodies, I can't feel sad even though I know I have no heart; it's kinda hard to explain really." Axel explained.

"What I really mean is, Organization members like me, remember who we are, or were and that we could feel which makes us special." Axel continued. "What's the use of explaining Axel? They just don't get how important it is for you to get your heart back. Common you and I, we'll go get your heart back." said Roxas. Axel stood up. "Well after all, we are best friends," said Axel smiling a bit. "If you and Axel are going alone, Roxas, then you should take this." Said Master Yen-Sid

He took out a small necklace with a small locket, in the shape of a heart, it had the nobody symbol on it. "Sora, I need a strand of hair from you." said Master Yen-Sid. He waved his hands and the locket opened and flew over to Sora. Sora plucked a strand, flinching a bit, and placed it in the locket. The locket closed and flew over to Roxas. "In order to keep from fading away, Roxas, you need to keep a bit of Sora with you. No matter what, do not take this locket off." instructed Master Yen-Sid.

Roxas took the locket from the air and put it on, it glowed pink for a second, then settled down. "Do you where we could find Axel's heart?" asked Roxas. "Yes, I believe I can locate it, but first… I need to rest. Bringing back a person from another realm takes up a lot of magic. It'll also take a lot of magic to re-locate one's heart as well. I will need at least 12 hours to rest. Besides, that'll also give a certain someone more time to think about their decision." said Master Yen-Sid. "What time is it now?" asked Roxas. "Well, judging by how the colors outside are arranged, I believe it's 11:00. An hour until lunch." said the wizard.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other. "Don't worry Axel. We'll just find something to do while we wait. You know, like uhh…" Roxas thought. "Maybe visit Castle Nobody, in the World That Never Was?" Axel asked. "Sure that'll work. Besides, I've never seen Castle Nobody, or at least just the top where Xemnas was keeping Kingdom Hearts. That's where I met Sora for the first time, he was actually awake." Roxas joked, glancing at Sora. "Alright. But how will we know if it's been 12 hours, we have no watches." Axel pointed out to Roxas. "Here, take this Axel." Said master Yen-Sid and a tiny hourglass with black sand attached to a piece of black leather floated over to Axel. Axel grabbed it and pulled up his glove, and put the watch on.

"When the sand in the hourglass runs too the other side, it will turn red, and that is when I will be completely ready to locate your heart." said Master Yen-Sid. "But what if I scratch my head or turn my wrist or something? Then the sand will fall back." Axel said. "Ah, you underestimate magic Axel. Turn the hourglass downside up." Master Yen-Sid replied. Axel did so, and the sand was still falling, falling UP that is. "Well that's something you don't see everyday." said Axel, staring at the hourglass. "An hour glass that defies gravity. Cool." said Roxas, laughing a bit.

"That's the last thing I have to give out, so you two can be off if you want." Said Master Yen-Sid. Roxas and Axel looked at each other. "Then that means Roxas and I will be off to Castle Nobody. Ciao all!" said Axel and created a dark portal. Roxas ran up to Axel and went through the dark hole. "and thanks again, for resurrecting me!" Axel and exclaimed and walked throught the portal as well.

* * *

Ok yea, this wasn't the best chapter was it? I sorry, but I will continue! XD 


End file.
